


text me

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Non-Explicit, Polyamory, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Johnny's been sending Steve texts all day.  Darcy hasn't read them, but she knows they have him all hot and bothered.





	text me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018

Steve’s phone buzzed once more.  

“Is that Johnny again?” Darcy asked, barely able to contain her mirth. “What’s he saying?”  

Their superheated boyfriend had been texting Steve all afternoon. And  _something_  in the texts had Steve all flustered.  Flustered Steve was the best kind of Steve, so Darcy was curious as to the nature of these texts.  

“I… I don’t know?” Steve was frowning down at his screen in that adorable old man way he had.  

Okay.  So Darcy might have  _known_  what the nature of the texts was.  But Steve’s reaction to them had her thinking that some wires had gotten crossed.  

And  _that_  was what she was curious about.  

“Wanna let me see?” she asked, holding out her hand.  

“Sure.  But I’m not sure what’s going on…”  

Darcy took the phone, swiping around on the screen until she got to the most recent messages from Johnny.  It didn’t take long for her shoulders to start shaking with laughter.  

“What?” he asked, reaching for the phone again. “What did he say?”

“Steve.  Oh my geez.  Eggplant emoji!”  

Rolling his eyes, he sat back on the sofa where he’d been. “What does that MEAN? Does he want me to cook for him?”  

Darcy was laughing too hard to answer him right away.  But she did shake her head no, handing the phone back to him.   “Dude! Eggplant emoji!”  

Steve stuck the phone in his pocket, lifting up off the couch a bit to do so.  "It’s a sex thing, isn’t it?“  

"He wants your dick, Steve.”  

“Well, I  _know_  that! Why the eggplant – oh.” Realization dawned on his face.

It was Steve’s turn to laugh.  To laugh and protest that he was old and didn’t automatically put things into that context.  Except it wasn’t really a coherent thought, so it was just a bunch of guffawing and random words.  

“You have to sext him back, Steve,” Darcy insisted.  

“With  _what?_ ”  

She waggled her eyebrows and looked pointedly at his crotch.  

“Really?” He glanced down where she was looking.  "It’s not picture-worthy right now.“  

"I could help with that.” To illustrate just how she’d help, Darcy reached over, her hand softly stroking across his fly, tugging down on the zipper.    

“You definitely could…” he murmured, placing his feet a bit wider apart and lifting his hips so she could get his pants down over them.  "What should I do?“  

"Take a picture when it’s pretty enough,” she said with a wink.  

 


End file.
